Good Chinese Boy
Rowan bursts into her Pang Xia's flat, hollering, "Mama!" ""Do not yell at your mama!"" Pang Xia calls back. Rowan rushes to the front room. "Mama, that wedding I was invited to? Blossom—[/'our'] Blossom—was the bride!" Pang Xia crosses her arms, scolds, "Do not lie to your mama." "I'm not lying, Mama. It really /'was' Blossom." Fumbles her mobile from her bag, opens the camera app, crouches next to Pang Xia's chair, offers a view of the screen. "See?" Blossom, smiling warmly, wearing a pretty pink dress and a crown of flowers. Pang Xia's eyes prick and presses her palms together in front of her mouth. Rowan swipes slowly through a few more images. Pang Xia dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief. She swallows. "She has married a good Chinese boy?" "Yes, Mama," sighs Rowan. "He's originally from in China, but he's working in Townsville for a bit." Flips through to a picture of Blossom arm-in-arm with a beaming young person in a suit and tie. "Good, good," nods Pang Xia. "This is good. What is her young man's name?" "Wei Tang—" Pang Xia hisses. Rowan rocks back on her heels. "What, Mama?" "No good! All Tangs in this country are no good!" Her hands flutter. "Criminals!" Rowan rolls her eyes. "spouse's name is a hydraulic engineer. He's not—" "All Tangs here are criminals! term for mafia! She should not have married this boy!" "Well, it's too late to worry about that now." "She should have talked to her gramma first." "Of course, Mama." Rowan pat-pats Pang-Xia's arm. "But, look, she has a baby, too!" Swipes. Pang Xia doesn't look, mouth thinning. "This Tang made her pregnant?" "No, Mama. Someone else did." Pang Xia /''hmph''s, keeps not looking. Rowan sighs. "Mama, look at your great-grandson." Waggles the mobile. Pang Xia flicks her eyes— seizes the mobile from Rowan, coos. "He is very, very cute," she declares. Rowan grins. "His name is Yun." "Good name," approves Pang Xia. She swipes, squees. "Yun is the sweetest baby!" Swipes, squints. "Even though his papa is white." "Why do you say that?" Rowan squints at the screen. Pang Xia points. "The jaw ... and the ears." "I don't know how you can tell." "Trust your mama. She knows these things." Swipes. "Will she have more babies?" "She didn't seem to be planning for more." Pang Xia frowns. "She should have babies with her pretty Chinese husband—" Wrinkles her nose. "—even if he is a Tang." Rowan sighs. "You can nag her—" "Give her good advice." "—all you want over email. She gave me an address where we can write her." Pang Xia beams. "Give it to me, please. I will write her /'right' now." "I'll email it to you when you give me my mobile back." Takes— Pang Xia hisses, curls protectively around the mobile. "I will finish looking at great-grandbaby Yun first." "Of course, Mama." Category:Ficlet Category:Rowan Category:Rowan (ficlet) Category:Pang Xia Category:Pang Xia (ficlet) Category:Blossom (mention) Category:Button (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Blossom is a mum